Project Baby
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! Basically just an L&G fic. Please R&R! CHAPTER 28 UPLOADED!
1. Paging Daddy!

Project Baby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Lizzie Mcguire.  
  
  
  
Lizzie Mcguire sat in her family living class waiting impaitiontly to find out who her partner would be for the project.  
  
Each girl had to pair up with a guy for a week and try and raise a doll.  
  
The doll had a chip in it that recorded how it was treated during the week.  
  
A good grade hinged on what the chip said.  
  
"Lizzie Mcguire you will be paired with, David Gordon." Mr. Dig their substitute teacher said.  
  
Lizzie smiled ant Gordo. "Please come up here and take your doll." Mr. Dig said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked up to the desk and took the doll from Mr. Dig.  
  
Lizzie took the doll and sat back down.  
  
When the bell rang signaling the end of class for the day, Lizzie handed the doll to Gordo.  
  
"What's this?" he asked. "It's a doll." Lizzie said.  
  
"I know that. But why are you giving it to me?" he asked.  
  
"Because, I would feel stupid giving it to someone else." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie! You know what I mean." He said.  
  
"Listen Gordo, do you know what my brother would do if he got a hold of this thing?"  
  
"You have a point there. Okay. But, tommorow it's your's." he said.  
  
"You have a deal!" she replied.  
  
Just then the doll started crying.  
  
"Someone's paging you!" Lizzie smiled and walked off.  
  
AN/ Did you like? Should I continue? Please review! The purple button is Lonely! 


	2. Lizzie's Turn

Project Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie got late that afternoon to find that someone had toilet papered their neighbors house!  
  
When she walked in her front door she heard voices in the living room.  
  
"Well me and Lanny thought it would was a good idea at the time!" Matt was saying in a desperate voice.  
  
"You thought toilet papering Mrs. Johnson's house was a good idea?" Mr. McGuire asked in disbelief.  
  
"Okay!" Mrs. McGuire cut in. "That's enough! Matt you are grounded for a month!"  
  
"A month?" Matt asked in a whiny tone.  
  
"And if you complain I'll make it two!" she said.  
  
Matt stomped up the stairs as Lizzie walked into the living room.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie." Mrs. McGuire said putting her face in her hands. "How was school?"  
  
"Good." Lizzie smiled.  
  
She headed up the stairs.  
  
"Well, at least Matt will be out of the way tomorrow when I have the doll." Lizzie thought.  
  
Her phone rang as soon as she was in her room.  
  
"Hello." She said into the receiver.  
  
She could hear crying on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't hear crying on your end! How did you make it stop?" Miranda asked holding her doll that was crying.  
  
"Gordo's got it." She explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, when do you get it?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Lizzie said.  
  
"Just a little bit of advice, what ever you do, do NOT put it in the closet! Apparently the thing is claustrophobic!" Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks Miranda." Lizzie smiled.  
  
The next day at school Gordo had dark circles around his eyes, he was wearing the same thing he was yesterday, and he had a rag thrown over his shoulder.  
  
He placed the doll in her arms.  
  
Just then the doll started crying.  
  
"Someone's paging you!" Gordo smiled and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN/ What did you think? Should I continue? Please Review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated! Thanks! =) 


	3. Not Again!

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are all fifteen.

Lizzie brought the doll home later that afternoon.

It had cried once on the way home, but all in all it had been all right.

"Hi mom" Lizzie greeted on her way through the kitchen.

"Hi Lizzie. What do you have there?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"It's a school thing. Gordo and me have to take care of this doll for the next week. Then Mr. Dig reads the recording on the chip inside the doll, and then we get our grade based on that information." Lizzie explained.

"That's cool." Mrs. McGuire nodded.

"I guess." Lizzie said.

Just then the doll started crying.

Lizzie looked at her mom.

"Sorry Lizzie, but I don't think I'm allowed to help you." Mrs. McGuire said.

"Oh. I guess not." Lizzie sighed.

It continued to cry.

"I think it's hungry." Lizzie said. She found the bottle that Mr. Dig had given them.

When she put it in the doll's mouth it stopped crying.

"Yes!" Lizzie smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"Me, Gordo, Miranda, and her partner Jerry are all meeting at the digital Bean." Lizzie replied.

"Alright." Mrs. McGuire said.

Lizzie headed upstairs.

She set the doll on her bed.

"I guess I'll name you, Sarah." Lizzie said looking at the doll.

She put the bottle in the bag Mr. Dig had given her to keep the doll's stuff in, and picked up the doll gently, and then she headed for the Digital Bean.

Gordo, Miranda, and Jerry were all ready there.

"Hi!" They greeted her.

"Hey." Lizzie noticed that Jerry now had his and Miranda's doll.

She sat down. "Did you guys already order?" Lizzie asked.

"No. We waited for you." Miranda said.

"Thanks." Lizzie replied.

They ordered shakes and talked.

"Miranda handed me the doll while it was crying! And I didn't know what to do. So, I gave it a bottle, and it actually stopped crying!" Jerry said.

"Our doll has been pretty good to. It's only cried twice since I got it this morning." Lizzie said.

Gordo looked at her shocked. "You have to be kidding! It cried fifteen times yesterday when I had it!"

Lizzie shrugged.

Miranda smiled. "I'm just glad it's Jerry's turn. It cried all night the night I had it." 

"Gordo, I'm going to go get another shake. Could you hold the doll for a minute?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure." Gordo said.

When Lizzie walked away the doll started crying.

"Not again!" Gordo sighed.

AN/ What did you think? Should I continue? Please click that little purple button, and let me know! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	4. Kate and Teasing

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's the next chapter! =D

When Lizzie returned to her seat Gordo was staring at the bawling doll in disbelief.

"How could a doll not like me?" he asked handing it to Lizzie, who gently took it, and cradled it like a real baby.

"Maybe, because you don't treat it like a real baby. That's what the chip is programmed to recognize. I mean, think of how you hold it!" Lizzie replied.

"What's wrong with how I hold it?" he questioned. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Gordo, you hold it like… oh! I don't know you just hold it wrong!"

Miranda grabbed her purse. "Me and Jerry have to get going." She said.

"Yeah." Jerry smiled at Miranda.

Lizzie grabbed Miranda by the arm, and pulled her a few feet away. "Why is Jerry going with you?"

Miranda grinned, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "We're going on an actual DATE!" she squealed. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth, and glanced at the guys, who were giving them strange looks.

Lizzie grabbed Miranda's hands, and they both started jumping up and down excitedly.

"I got to go." Miranda squealed one more time before walking back over to the guys with Lizzie.

"Let's go, Miranda." Jerry said picking up the doll, grabbing Miranda's hand, and walking toward the door.

Miranda glanced at their linked hands, and looked over her shoulder, grinning at Lizzie and Gordo.

Lizzie gave her a thumbs up sign, and smiled.

She and Gordo sat back down beside each other.

"So, how do you hold this doll?" he asked looking at Lizzie.

"Here, I'll show you." She said leaning over, and passing the doll to him.

Their hands touched momentarily during the exchange.

Lizzie glanced up embarrassed.

Gordo was staring at her.

She found that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't pull her eyes away from Gordo's eyes.

Gordo's Pov:

Come on Gordo! Just kiss her! 

Lizzie's Pov:

Come on Gordo! Just kiss me!

He leaned in, and was just about to kiss her, when Kate walked in.

The sound of Kate ordering at the counter, made them both jerk back, and look at the counter.

Lizzie glared in aggravation as Kate walked over to their table.

"Gordo, Lizzie! Are you two on a date? How cute!" she patted Lizzie on the head.

Gordo glared too.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone! Wait till the whole school finds out about this!" she smiled, flipped her hair, and sat down at another table.

Lizzie gaped at her. 

Toon Lizzie:

We are _not_ on a date! Are we?

Gordo looked down at his shake, refusing to meet her gaze.

Toon Lizzie:

Is Gordo actually embarrassed?

"Uh. I guess I'm gonna go get another shake." He said trying to hide his embarrassment.

But, Lizzie could tell by the redness on his cheeks, that he was very embarrassed.

Toon Lizzie: 

 He _is_ embarrassed! That is so cute! Wait, what am I thinking?

She stared after him.

Could she really like Gordo?

Well, they _had_ almost kissed a few minutes ago.

She still couldn't believe that.

She glanced over at Kate.

Kate glanced at her, and then at Gordo, and back at Lizzie again.

Lizzie shook her head at Kate. 

Lizzie got up and walked over to Kate's table.

"Kate, this isn't what you think." She said.

"Yes, it is! I saw you almost kiss! I knew you liked him, McGuire." She said.

"Why do want to spread this around school? We used to be friends you know! What happened to you? I wish you had never went off to camp!" Lizzie said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Lizzie, we're not friends anymore. So, why do you always bring that up?"

"Because, that's the problem!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Lizzie, listen, I don't want to discuss this in public. I know where you live. I'll drop by after school tomorrow. I guess you deserve to know what happened." Kate sighed.

Lizzie nodded.

She glanced back at her table, where Gordo was sitting cradling the quiet doll, and sipping his shake.

She smiled.

He had finally gotten it.

AN/ You like? Please review and let me know! I** Love** feedback! Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! : ~D


	5. Gordo Forgot

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ I do own the rights to and the character of Jerry.  Here's the update! Enjoy! =D

Lizzie looked at Kate again, "Kate, please don't spread this around school. Nothing happened."

"Yes it did…" Kate began.

"Nothing happened." Lizzie said firmly.

"Fine. But, you owe me, big time." Kate agreed.

Lizzie gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

She turned and headed back to her table.

Gordo looked at her quizzically, "What was that all about?"

"I was just getting a few things straight, that's all." Lizzie said, sitting down.

"Oh." Gordo nodded knowingly.

This situation was getting to tense for Lizzie so she changed the subject, "How's Sarah?"

"Who?" Gordo asked.

"The doll. I named her." Lizzie admitted, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Oh." Gordo said again, "She's not crying. That's good."

"Gordo…" Lizzie began, but she wasn't sure how to finish.

Toon Lizzie 

I love you! I think you're the cutest guy in the universe! I wanted you to kiss me just now! Who cares about Kate? Let her tell the entire school!

But she didn't say any of this, she just kind of squeaked.

"I know." Gordo said.

"Know? Know what?" Lizzie said, starting to panic.

"I know that you're probably really confused. And you probably think I'm a freak. I'm sorry." Gordo sighed.

"No!" she almost shrieked.

Gordo jumped in his seat.

"I mean…no, I don't think you're a freak. Although I am really confused, you shouldn't be sorry. " Lizzie said.

"Oh. Okay." Gordo wasn't sure how to answer.

Gordo's Pov:

Stupid, stupid, stupid! That was so stupid! Why did I just do that? She probably thinks I'm a creep now. Good one, Gordo. You've probably just lost your best friend.

Lizzie's Pov:

Okay. That was really weird. Kate told me that he liked me. I knew it. I just wouldn't admit it. Nice one, McGuire. You've probably just lost your best friend.

"So…" Lizzie said.

"So?" Gordo asked.

"What did the 0 say to the 8?" Lizzie smiled.

Toon Lizzie__

What am I doing? Making a JOKE at a time like this? Well, what else are we gonna talk about? 

Gordo laughed.

Gordo's Pov:

_She making a JOKE at a time like this? Well, what else are we gonna talk about?_

"I don't know. What?" Gordo asked.

"That's a nice belt you're wearing." Lizzie smiled.

"That's funny." Gordo laughed again.

Then they fell back into the awkward silence.

"Do you want to go hang out at my house?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

"Sure." Gordo said.

"Okay." Lizzie got up and headed for the door.

Gordo got up and followed her, forgetting about the doll that he had set in the chair beside him.

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	6. The Long Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ I've decided that this story takes place right before Christmas vacation. Anyway, enjoy the update! =D

"So, how do you think Miranda's doing on her first date?" Lizzie asked Gordo.

Gordo glanced at her, "I don't know. Jerry would have to be an idiot though not to like her." 

"Oh, do you have a little crush on Miranda then, David?" Lizzie teased.

They were sitting on a bench at the bus stop, waiting for the bus that would take them nearest to Lizzie's house.

Mrs. McGuire was out running errands and couldn't come pick them up.

"No, I don't have a crush on _her_." Gordo said seriously.

"Oh." Lizzie said.

She wasn't sure if there was anything else that she could say.

Lizzie pulled the hair from behind her ears so that it fell beside her face.

She was trying desperately to hide the fact that her face was as red as a maraschino cherry.

Just then the bus pulled up.

Lizzie, happy about the distraction, climbed on first and took a seat by the window.

What Gordo didn't realize was that she had planned that small maneuver.

She had figured that if things got to awkward on the ride, that she could absorb herself in the scenery, without it being obvious that she was avoiding his glance…which she would be doing.

Gordo took the seat next to her and began a new topic, "So, looking forward to Christmas vacation?" 

"Yeah. You?" Lizzie glanced at him.

"Yeah." Then they fell back into an eerie silence.

Lizzie had never felt this awkward in her life.

Neither had Gordo.

"What has Matt been up to?" Gordo tried again.

"Don't you mean into? He's a total troublemaker, Gordo. You know that." Lizzie let herself get absorbed in the scenery…just like she had planned.

"Miranda told me she's going away for Christmas vacation." Gordo made a final attempt at conversation.

Lizzie snapped out of her daze and stared at Gordo, "I didn't know that."

"You weren't at The Digital Bean yet when she told me about it."

"Oh. Where's she going?" Lizzie asked.

He'd finally gotten her attention.

"To visit her grandparents in Mexico." Gordo said.

"Oh. I'll miss her."

"So will I." Gordo nodded.

Then it became awkward again.

**Animated Lizzie:**__

How long is this bus ride gonna take! This is crazy! It's like the bus ride that would never end! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

AN/ Sorry for the length! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please review and let me know if you liked it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and thanks for reading! And don't forget to SMILE! =D


	7. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Hey, guys! Here's the update! And if you're interested in reading some more of my fics then you can click on my pen name or look under the pen name How-bout-that-schnitzel, which is a name that I co-write under with my sister. Her name is Mountaineer/TookieClothespin. You should try reading some of her stories…they're really good! =D

They pulled up to the bus stop closest to her house, just when Lizzie was beginning to think the bus ride would never end.

Lizzie glanced at Gordo, and found him staring back at her.

He seemed caught in a daze that he couldn't pull himself out of.

Lizzie, starting to get embarrassed, decided to say something, "Umm, Gordo?"

"Yeah?" Gordo asked, still not letting his gaze wonder from hers.

"You're kinda blocking me from getting up." She lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh!" Gordo exclaimed, finally snapping out of his daze and sliding out of his seat, "Sorry."

"No problem." She could tell that he was embarrassed.

They climbed off and walked the few blocks to Lizzie's house in total silence.

When they got inside Lizzie called out, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh!" Mrs. McGuire walked to the front door, "Hi, Gordo! You guys are just in time! I just pulled some brownies out of the oven."

Lizzie smiled, "You go ahead, Gordo. I'm gonna go pull my hair out of my face." 

Gordo nodded and followed Mrs. McGuire into the kitchen, while Lizzie headed upstairs to her room.

She went over to her vanity table and grabbed a scrunchie.

Just as she finished pulling her hair into a ponytail, she turned around and noticed the duffel bag that had all the doll's stuff in it.

Gordo was just about to take a bite out of his brownie, when he heard a loud shriek come from upstairs.

AN/ Cliffhanger! Dun, Dun, Dun! What will happen? Anyway, please tell me if you liked it! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed! Your support means a lot to me! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading and have a great day! And don't forget to SMILE! =D


	8. The Short Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

Gordo dropped his brownie and whipped around.

Mrs. McGuire headed upstairs in a flash, followed by Gordo, who was very anxious to see what Lizzie had shrieked about.

"Lizzie?" Mrs. McGuire stopped in Lizzie's doorway.

Gordo stood next to her, still trying to catch his breath from the sudden sprint.

**Gordo's POV:__**

**_I need to remember to stretch before these things!_**

Lizzie's mouth was hanging open in shock as she stared at the duffel in disbelief.

"The, the, the…" she stuttered, not being able to get the words out.

"The doll!" Gordo finished, following her gaze to the yellow duffel bag.

Lizzie could only nod.

Mrs. McGuire looked confused, "What about the doll?"

"I left it at The Digital Bean earlier." Gordo said guiltily.

"Oh, no!" Mrs. McGuire patted Gordo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I just forgot."

"It's fine. We'll just go back and get her." Lizzie said sensibly.

"Wow, that actually made sense." Gordo nodded his approval.

"Thanks." Lizzie smiled, a small but genuine smile.

"Let's go, McG." Gordo jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Lizzie followed him out the front door and glanced at her mom, "I know that you just got home from errands, so we'll take the bus."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll start dinner." Mrs. McGuire said.

"You comin'? We need to get there as soon as possible." Gordo said.

Lizzie nodded and shut the front door behind her.

She absent-mindedly grabbed his hand as they started walking the three blocks to the bus stop.

She had held his hand a lot when they were younger and thought nothing of it.

But it was different now days.

Things seemed strange between them as of late, and Gordo was surprised that she would hold his hand after the awkwardness the day had held.

Gordo decided not to wonder at it and to just enjoy the time that he was getting to spend with her.

Lizzie felt safe when she held his hand.

Something about it gave her a thrill of excitement.

What would it be like, she wondered, to be his girlfriend and to always hold his hand?

The thought sent a chill up her spine and a smile pulled at her lips.

It would be wonderful, she decided.

Gordo squeezed her hand a little tighter as they walked along, not wanting to let go of that moment.

Lizzie glanced at him and gave him a shy smile.

This must be what it would be like if she were my girlfriend, Gordo thought.

Lizzie was silent, her thoughts following similar lines to Gordo's. 

They climbed onto the bus and sat down, still not letting go of each others hand.

As the bus began to move Lizzie no longer looked out the window, but studied their entwined hands.

Gordo did the same.

Each refusing to meet the others gaze.

But, when they finally did look up and their eyes met, it was almost impossible to look away.

Lizzie noticed that Gordo was leaning in very slowly, and she followed his example.

But, just as they were, once again, inches from kissing, the bus jolted to a stop.

"Digital Bean." The bus driver announced.

Lizzie began to pull back, but Gordo squeezed her hand, "But…"

Lizzie smiled, "Gordo, we need to get the doll, remember?"

Gordo nodded, and slid out of his seat.

So close, yet so far…

AN/ I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day, and don't forget to SMILE! =D


	9. Lisa

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ I do own the character, Lisa. I made her up.

Lizzie slid out of her seat after Gordo.

She smiled as they stepped off the bus.

Things were strange between them, but it was nice.

She knew that he liked her and he knew that she liked him.

Lizzie glanced at Gordo, who had a nervous look on his face.

What if the doll was gone already?

What if some younger girl had sat at that table, spotted the doll, and taken it home?

What about their grade?

Sorry, just flew out the window.

Lizzie frowned at the thought.

That would definitely be a failing grade.

Gordo grabbed her hand as they walked into the teen hangout.

Lizzie kept hold of his hand as she raced to the table that they had sat at earlier.

"Oh, no!" the doll was gone.

Gordo blinked in disbelief.

It couldn't be gone!

And yet it was.

All four of the yellow plastic chairs were empty.

"Let's check the lost and found!" Lizzie had an inspired thought.

"Okay, I guess there's a possibility that someone brought it there.

Lizzie, still not letting go of his hand, ran to the ordering counter.

"Welcome to The Digital Bean, how can I make your day digital?" The perky attendant asked.

"Do you have a lost and found?" Lizzie asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" the attendant asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie nudged Gordo and glanced at the girl's nametag, "Listen, Lisa, we lost a doll and we just want to know if anybody turned it in here."

"Well, is this where you lost it?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Gordo said, getting frustrated.

"No. Did you say you lost a…doll?" Lisa sputtered.

"Come on." Lizzie pulled Gordo out the doors.

"Well, now what do we do?" he asked.

"I have no idea!"

"We're going to look so stupid when we show up to class with no doll tomorrow." Gordo commented.

"Way to make me feel better, Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed miserably.

"Sorry. We'll figure something out, together."

Lizzie smiled at him.

That didn't sound so bad.

At least she would get to spend extra time with him.

And that wouldn't be bad at all!

AN/ You like? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading, have a great day, and don't forget to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	10. Pink Slingbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

Lizzie groaned as her alarm clock started beeping, drifting into her dreams and jolting her awake.

"This is why I like mom to wake me up." She muttered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and blinked in the early morning sunlight.

As she was brushing her teeth, she went over a list of what she had to do that day.

Yesterday, she and Gordo had agreed to meet at his house after she had talked to Kate.

But, first she had school.

Gordo had suggested that they work on a plan then, maybe during lunch.

Lizzie was itching to share her latest crisis with Miranda, who always sat with them at lunch.

She could just imagine Miranda's face.

She would be horrified.

**Animated Lizzie:**

_(Looking through closet.)_

_Now is definitely not the time for a freak out. I've got to much going on! And the fact that today is laundry day, and I've got nothing clean to wear because I gave all my laundry to mom yesterday, is not helping!_

Lizzie had finished in the bathroom and was now rummaging through her closet.

Her face twisted into a glare, as she unsuccessfully tried to find an article of clothing that she hadn't put into the hamper.

Then a thought struck her.

She remembered kicking some clothes under her bed one day, when she and Miranda were practicing their dance routine for Gordo's video, and they needed more floor space.

Lizzie fell to her knees and began pulling things out from under her bed.

"There's my diary…" she muttered as she squinted under the dusty underside of the old bed.

"Yes!" she squealed as she pulled out a pile of clothes.

They were still semi-folded.

Lizzie found her favorite pink shirt, and her second-favorite pair of jeans.

"Perfect." She gave herself a nod of approval after she was done getting ready.

She pulled on her pink sling-backs and headed downstairs for breakfast, which, by the smell of it, was blueberry muffins.

"Hey, mom, dad, hairball." Lizzie greeted popping Matt on the back of the head and sitting down at the counter.

"Hey!" Matt rubbed at his head.

"Honey, don't call your brother a hairball." Mrs. McGuire said.

"Okay, fuzz ball." Lizzie glanced at Matt.

"Lizzie I'm not going to tell you again, about how we should talk during breakfast." Mrs. McGuire sighed.

Lizzie grabbed a muffin, and poured herself a glass of milk.

"So what do you kids have planned for today?" Mr. McGuire inquired.

"Well, after school, I'm going over to Kate's and then I'm meeting Gordo at his house to plan what we're going to do about our project." Lizzie spoke up.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked.

"It's MIA." Lizzie explained.

"Oh." Sam gave Jo a questioning look.

"Missing in action." Jo translated.

"And how about you, Matt?" he asked.

"After school I'll probably be in detention for something Melina does, that she'll frame me for. And then after I get out, I'm going to go to The Digital Bean with Lanny, so we can plan what to do tomorrow to get her back, for what she's most likely going to do to me today." Matt replied.

Mr. McGuire shook his head and returned to reading his newspaper.

Lizzie stood up and grabbed her backpack, "Thanks for breakfast, but I've gotta go. The bus waits for no man." Lizzie hugged her parents, gave Matt another slap on the head, and left.

AN/ I hope you liked it! Review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading, have a great day, and remember to SMILE! =D 


	11. Another Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ I was re-reading this story and I noticed that I had made a mistake. In the beginning chapters I said that Kate would meet Lizzie at Lizzie's house, but in the last chapter I said that Lizzie was going over to Kate's. I will correct this error in this chapter. Sorry for the mistake! Anyway, on with the story!

"Hey, Gordo!" Lizzie greeted when she had reached him.

He was standing by the bus stop, grinning at her.

**Animated Lizzie:**

_Aw! He looks so cute when he smiles!_

"Hey, Lizzie." He replied.

Miranda, who was standing beside him, pursed her lips, "Morning, Lizzie!" she said pointedly.

"Oh! Hi, Miranda! Sorry I didn't see you there." She said apologetically.

"Where? Standing here beside Gordo?"

"Yeah."

Miranda gave her a confused look.

Jerry walked up behind her, grinned, placed a hand over her eyes, and a finger over his lips, glancing at Lizzie and Gordo.

"Who turned out the lights?" Miranda asked, grinning.

"You have to guess." Jerry said, trying to be mysterious.

"Jerry?"

Jerry took his hand off of her eyes as Miranda turned to face him, "You're no fun." He joked.

"Hi, to you too!" Miranda smiled.

Lizzie glanced at Gordo and grinned, "Isn't that cute?" she whispered.

"Adorable." Gordo rolled his eyes.

Lizzie shook her head and faced Jerry and Miranda again.

"You guys ready? The bus is here." She asked.

Miranda nodded, still looking at Jerry.

"Houston, we have an eye lock." Gordo said.

Lizzie glanced at Gordo and then at Miranda and Jerry.

He was right-as usual.

"Umm, Miranda?" Lizzie tapped Miranda on the shoulder.

Miranda turned to face her, "What?"

"The bus isn't going to wait for us you know."

"Oh!" Miranda was surprised to see the lumbering, yellow, vehicle stopped beside them.

"You kids coming?" the bus driver hollered through the open doors of the bus.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Lizzie attempted to pick up her pink backpack that she had set down on the sidewalk.

But Gordo reached it before her.

"Gordo, you don't have to get my backpack." 

Gordo smiled, "It's okay. I want to." 

"Oh. Thanks." Lizzie suddenly felt shy.

"No, problem."

Climbing onto the bus, Miranda and Jerry found seats together.

Gordo did the same, finding seats for him and Lizzie.

Lizzie scooted in first.

"Something about this feels very familiar." Gordo grinned, sliding in after her.

Lizzie blushed, "Yeah."

"Is Kate still coming to your house, after school?"

"No. Change of plans. She called last night and said that she didn't want to risk her reputation by being seen going into a loser's house. So, I'm going to her house after school. And then I'm meeting you." 

"Kate is such a snob." Gordo said.

"I know, but I didn't want her coming to my house anyway. She'd probably just make fun of my room and be rude, like she always is." Lizzie sighed.

"Good point."

Kate came sauntering up the isle after the bus had picked her up, "Aw. How cute! Lizzie and Gordo sitting together, just like a…" 

Lizzie clamped a hand over Kate's mouth, "Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

Kate shrugged and took a seat by Ethan Craft.

"You get to hang out with that this afternoon." Gordo jerked a thumb over his shoulder, where Ethan and Kate were seated. 

"Oh joy!" Lizzie replied sarcastically.

"It'll be okay. Have you told Miranda about our project?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her at lunch. But we were instant messaging last night, and she said that Jerry told her that we don't have to show our projects today." Lizzie smiled.

"Good. Maybe we'll be able to find it by tonight. How did Jerry find that out?"

"His dad is the principal." Lizzie said.

"Oh."

She glanced at Jerry and Miranda and smiled.

Miranda was giggling about something Jerry had said.

"Miranda looks really happy." She commented.

"Yeah. Listen, Lizzie…" 

"Gordo, we're on the school bus. So, if this conversation is going to be personal, then we need to discuss it somewhere else, some other time." Lizzie whispered glancing at Kate.

"Okay. Well, we're at school anyway." He said.

Gordo could just slap himself.

What was he thinking?

He couldn't talk about his and Lizzie's relationship with her on the school bus.

Everyone was there.

Including Kate Sanders.

And if there was one thing he knew, it was that he didn't want to be in the school papers gossip column.

It would just have to wait.

But, with each passing second, Gordo was losing his nerve.

AN/ You like? You hate? Please click the button and review! I love feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day, and remember to SMILE! =D 

Oy-with-the-poodles


	12. School

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

Jerry and Miranda climbed off the bus before Lizzie and Gordo.

"Walk you to your locker?" Jerry smiled.

"Sure." Miranda flipped her hair and grinned at Lizzie.

Lizzie shook her head, "Miranda is so flirty now days."

"She's not the only one." Gordo said under his breath.

He thought that she hadn't heard him, but she had.

"Walk me to my locker?" Lizzie mocked Miranda.

Gordo smiled, picked up her backpack, and followed her inside the school.

"So, what do you think that Kate is going to tell you?" he asked.

"Hopefully the truth." 

"Hey, Loozie. Are we still doing that thing today?" Kate glanced around nervously.

"I guess. Why? Having second thoughts?" 

"No. Are you?"

**Animated Lizzie:**__

_She looks so innocent. Weird. Make that freaky!_

"No."

"Fine. Then…here." Kate handed her a note and walked off.

"It's pink and it smells like strawberries. This is so Kate. But, when we were friends it was plain paper, that smelled like glue." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

 "That was the old Kate…" Gordo snatched the note and held it between two fingers, "…this is the new Kate."

"Yeah. But maybe I'll get to see the old Kate again this afternoon." Lizzie grabbed the note back and opened it.

**_Lizzie,_**

**_  Here's my house address. I don't know if you remember. Drop by at 3:30._**

**_                                                                                                        Ciao,_**

**_                                                                                                        Kate._**

****

Gordo leaned over her shoulder, reading the note, "You use raspberry shampoo, don't you?"

"Yeah." Lizzie turned around.

"Oh…cool." Gordo said, embarrassed.

"Look. Even her handwriting looks snobby." Lizzie changed the subject.

"Yeah." Gordo replied.

Miranda came up behind them, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Miranda. Give me the dish." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Jerry asked me out on another date and…" she lowered her voice to a whisper and huddled near both Lizzie and Gordo, "he kissed me goodnight!"

"Ah!" Lizzie squealed.

"I know!" 

"Yay." Gordo waved his hands sarcastically.

"Why can't you just be excited?"

"I am. I just don't show my emotions so openly." Gordo said sensibly.

"Yeah. Okay. What's been going on with you two lately?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked quickly.

"Nothing. Just what have you been up to?"

"Oh. We lost our project." Lizzie said.

"Wow. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Gordo and I are going to meet later after I go to Kate's, so that we can make a plan."

"Why are you going to Kate's?" Miranda asked, getting confused.

"She's gonna explain what happened at camp."

**Bring! Bring!**

"We have to get to our first class." Gordo said, grabbing Lizzie's books.

Miranda glanced at Lizzie's books in his arms and shrugged, "Here, take mine too." She piled them on top of Lizzie's and started walking.

Lizzie followed, with Gordo staggering after them.

"What happened to Jerry?" she asked.

"Yeah. What _did_ happen to Jerry? Wasn't he supposed to walk you to your locker? And then he could have carried your books." Gordo strained out.

"Yeah. But at the last minute, he realized that the only class that we share is family living. And he had to go to the other end of the school."

"Oh. Do you like him?" Lizzie grinned.

"Yes! I think that I might be in love."

"Oh, Miranda! I'm so happy for you!" 

"Thanks, Lizzie."

"Sure."

"So, is anything happening in your love life?" Miranda smiled.

"I'm not sure, yet. Maybe. I'll let you know when I'm sure." Lizzie glanced back at Gordo and gave him a questioning look.

Gordo just smiled mysteriously.

Was there potential for a relationship?

They would just have to wait and see.

AN/ Thanks for reading. Now for the second part, letting the author know what you thought! I know that the scented soap thing was in the movie, but I thought that something about the shampoo would be good in the story. Thanks to my reviewers for supporting me! I really do appreciate it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading, have a great day, and remember to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	13. Kate's House

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Dig." The class said.

"Today we will not be showing progress on our projects."

Lizzie gave Gordo a glance, and smiled with relief.

"But, tomorrow you will bring your projects in and leave them with me. You will get your grade the following day."

Miranda cringed and glanced at Lizzie.

**Lizzie's POV:**__

_What if we don't find it by then? What are we going to do?_

Kate looked at Lizzie and smirked.

**Lizzie's POV:**

_What does she know that I don't?_

Lizzie sat through the rest of the class dreading what tomorrow would bring.

School went by slowly that day, but when it ended, Lizzie found herself actually getting excited about going over to Kate's again.

She didn't need to look at the address Kate had given her, she remembered it like she had been going there everyday of her life.

**Ding Dong!**

Lizzie rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for Kate to answer the door.

"Lizzie?" Kate's mother asked when she opened the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Sanders, it's me. Is Kate home?"

"Yes. She's in her room. Come in."

Lizzie stepped in and Kate's mom shut the door.

"Wow, Lizzie, I haven't seen you around here for some time now." Mrs. Sanders said.

"It has been a while." Lizzie said.

"Well, I'll go tell Kate that you're here."

"Thanks." Lizzie glanced around as Mrs. Sanders headed upstairs.

From the foyer, Lizzie could see the dining room, family room, and kitchen, as well as the stairs that led upstairs.

They had re-decorated since the last time she had been there.

Kate followed Mrs. Sanders down the stairs a moment later, "Lizzie, hi."

"Hi, Kate." Lizzie replied.

"Come upstairs."

"Okay." Lizzie said.

When they arrived at Kate's room, Lizzie's eyes opened wide.

It wasn't the same.

Yes, it was still the second door on the right, but it had been completely re-decorated.

Where stuffed animals had once sat on her tan bedspread, now fuzzy, hot pink pillows were set on a pink, leopard comforter.

And that wasn't the only thing changed.

Her room used to be plain, and not so girly.

Now she had a pink and purple lava lamp, posters of her favorite bands, a vanity table, white silk curtains, two beanbags, and several mirrors.

And that was only a few of her new decorations.

Kate sat on the edge of her bed and waved Lizzie over to a purple beanbag.

Lizzie plopped down and sighed, "Your room looks really…different now."

"Yeah. I wanted it to reflect the new me." She stood up and walked over to a shelf on her wall, "these are my cheerleading trophies." She announced proudly.

"Wow. They're nice. I like the paint color too."

"You do? It's called passion pink." Kate smiled.

"Cool. So…" Lizzie said.

"So what?"

"I don't know. You invited me here." Lizzie pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Well, I guess you're wondering what happened at camp."

"Yeah, I am." 

"Well…"

AN/ You like? Please let me know in a review! I know that they showed Kate's room and house in the episode, "Party Over Here" but I decided to change it in my story. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading, have a great day, and remember to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	14. The Explanation

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Soooo sorry I didn't update for a while. REALLY busy! Am I forgiven by my loyal readers? Anyway, on with the story!!!!!!!!

"Well what?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, after I got on the bus to go to camp, I was really missing you guys. Like as soon as I got on. Stupid huh?"

"No. Not stupid. We were your best friends. We missed you too."

"Anyway, I started crying and Claire saw me and came over to ask me what was wrong. I told her that I was homesick…" Lizzie interrupted Kate at this point.

"What did she say?"

"She laughed at me. She'd been going to camp since she was like five. And you know that it was my first time going to camp."

"Yeah."

"Well, of course I was offended. But, she apologized and we started talking."

"Wait, wait, wait. Claire apologized to someone?" Lizzie asked incredulously.

"She was a little different back then." Kate explained "And we talked the whole way there. For two hours. Then we found out that we were cabin mates. And we became really good friends over the summer."

"And that's your explanation?"

"No. I'm not finished. Claire told me that I would be guaranteed a spot on the cheer squad when the school year began, if I dumped you "munchkins" as she called you guys. She said that I had potential to be popular and you guys didn't."

Lizzie's mouth fell open. 

"I know that it was wrong, but I really wanted to be popular. You know how it is. And Claire told me that you guys had probably already forgotten about me and that I should join her clique instead. She sounded so convincing. I've never told you this before, but I really think that I should tell you that I'm sorry for what I did."

Lizzie's mouth fell further, "Uh, uh." She tried to let Kate's words sink in. "It's alright. But nothing is going to change."

"Yes it is! I'll stop teasing you so much. Deal?"

Lizzie sighed, "Fine. But you are NEVER going back to camp!" 

Kate smiled and stuck out her hand, "Deal."

Lizzie took it and they shook hands in a sort of truce.

"So, is that it?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. You know the rest."

"Yeah. You came home a complete snob."

"Hey! We have a deal!" she reminded her.

"You're right. Can I tell you something? Just between us?" Lizzie knew that she was taking a big risk, but she had to tell someone.

"Sure."

"Gordo and I lost our doll." She said in a small voice.

Kate bit her lip and sighed, "I have it."

"What?"

"Yeah. I saw you guys leave it." She pulled it out of her closet and handed it to Lizzie.

"Thanks, Kate." Lizzie grinned widely.

She couldn't believe that she and Kate were friends and she had the doll back. She couldn't wait to talk to Gordo and Miranda.

AN/ Hey guys! I hope that you liked it! Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day, thanks for reading, and don't forget to SMILE! =D 

Oy-with-the-poodles


	15. IM

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

"SmIlE4mE signed on at 4:15P.M." An automated voice announced as Lizzie sat down at her computer and brought up her instant messenger.

"Great! Miranda's on!" she smiled, twisting her damp hair up into a towel and placing her fingers on the keys, getting ready to start typing. She had taken a shower after calling Gordo with the news.

She had explained how she and Kate had made a truce and she had their doll back, so they didn't need to come up with a plan.

"CrAzY8 has signed on at 4:21P.M." the voice said.   

"Cool! Gordo's on too."

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Hey, Miranda, what's up?

SmIlE4mE: Nothing much. What happened @ K8's?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Truce.

CrAzY8: Hey, Lizzie, whatcha doing?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Talkin to Miranda. U?

CrAzY8: Checking my e-mail.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: R U chattin with Miranda 2?

CrAzY8: Yeah.

SmIlE4mE: A truce? With K8? JK, right?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Nope. We made up. Isn't that gr8? Now our lives will be sooo much easier. No more Tsing! She had our project and we got it back!

SmIlE4mE: Oic

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: U mad @ me or something?

SmIlE4mE: No. It just doesn't sound like K8.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: U tellin me! It's freaky.

CrAzY8: U there, Lizzie?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Yeah. Sorry, Gordo. I was just talkin to Miranda. She's freaked about the K8 situation. 

CrAzY8: So am I. I'm just worried that it's not what U think. That she's setting U up.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: No. I don't think that it's fake this time. But, I guess that we'll just have to w8 and C.

CrAzY8: You're having a Christmas party during Christmas vacation? I just got the invite on my e-mail.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Yeah. Pretty snazzy huh? E-mail invites.

CrAzY8: Yeah. Totally 21st century.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: I thought so.

SmIlE4mE: I just got your invite, Lizzie. I'll be there 4 sure! Sounds awesome.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Cool! U can bring Jerry if you want. I don't have his e-mail address.

SmIlE4mE: I'll forward it. He'll be xcited. G2G! TTYL! =D

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: K. C U l8er. =D

"SmIlE4mE signed off at 4:30P.M."

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: I'm gonna run, Gordo. TTYL! =D

CrAzY8: K. C ya!

Lizzie signed off her instant messenger and went to her e-mail.

She found Kate's e-mail address in her electronic address book and typed it into the address box, after clicking on the invitation.

Taking a deep breath, she hit the send button and smiled. 

AN/ You like? Please review and let me know. And I would like to send a special shout out to hockylover, Baby Bunnie 1, and loopylou1. You guys rock! This chapter is for you! Thanks for all your encouragement! It really helps! And your reviews make me smile! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! sMiLe! =D

Beth


	16. I Like Gordo

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Here I am again! Fresh update! Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! sMiLe! =D

"Lizzie, honey, wake up." Mrs. McGuire gently shook Lizzie awake on Friday morning.

Lizzie groaned and hid her face under a pillow, "Five more minutes. Please, mom?"

"No, sweetie. You have to get up and get ready to go to school. Tomorrow is the weekend." Mrs. McGuire coaxed.

Lizzie sat up, "It is? Oh yeah, it is."

Mrs. McGuire smiled and walked over to Lizzie's window.

She opened the blinds, letting in the sunlight.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that! It wakes me up!" Lizzie squinted in the early morning light that was now streaming into her room.

"That's the idea." Jo grinned, picking up a throw pillow and playfully whacking Lizzie with it.

"Arrgg!" Lizzie growled.

She picked up a pink fuzzy pillow and hit her mother with it.

They soon found themselves in a full-fledged pillow showdown.

"What are you two doing?" They heard Sam McGuire ask from the doorway.

Lizzie and Jo stopped for a moment and grinned at each other.

"Get him!" Jo cried.

"Wait! What?" Sam asked.

Jo and Lizzie launched themselves at him, with a fierce battle cry.

**Later that morning:**

Lizzie stood in front of her vanity mirror cocking her head to one side.

"Hmm. What should I do with my hair?" she wondered aloud.

"Wear a hat so you won't scare anyone." Matt called as he passed her room.

"Weasel!" She hollered down the hall.

She returned to her mirror and continued contemplating the matter.

She decided to wear it up in a ponytail.

"I want to look good for Gordo." She mumbled as she grabbed a hair tie.

**Animated Lizzie:**

_What? Look good for Gordo? Oh, give it up McGuire. Admit it. You like Gordo._

"I like Gordo." She whispered.

The words came so easily that it shocked her.

She liked Gordo and she was finally admitting it out loud.

"What was that?"

Lizzie whipped around to find Miranda standing in her doorway.

"Oh, just talking to myself." Lizzie smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was done getting ready and my mom didn't make breakfast this morning, so your mom said that I could eat here. And I also came to tell you that I can't come to your party. I totally forgot that I'm going to Mexico when Christmas vacation starts."

"Oh, yeah. Gordo told me that you were. I just forgot too."

"Jerry can't come either. His family is going to Hawaii for vacation. I talked to him last night." Miranda explained.

"That's too bad. I'm really going to miss you guys though." Lizzie sighed.

"I know. I'll miss you too. But, I'll be on my instant messenger as much as I can. My cousin has a laptop and she's staying with my grandparents for a while."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. That's when Christmas vacation starts."

"Oh. Well, let's go get some breakfast." Lizzie tugged her ponytail into place and followed Miranda down to the kitchen.

AN/ I know! An extremely short chapter! I'm so sorry! But, I figured that you guys would want an update by now and I thought that right there would be a good place to stop. Thanks to everyone! Whether you're a new reader, in which case, welcome to my story! Or if you're an old reader, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone! Even if you didn't review. I would greatly appreciate feedback! I love getting reviews, so please let me know what you thought! And just a reminder, please be courteous and keep your reviews clean! Thank you for your consideration in this area! Have a great day and don't forget to sMiLe! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	17. Even Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

"I wonder why Mr. Dig is giving us our grade on a Saturday." Lizzie said as she and Miranda took seats at the table.

"I talked to him about it and he said that we're actually going to get our grade today. So many kids are going out of town with their parents tomorrow that it wouldn't be realistic to have them come to school and get it then. He was giving us our grade on Saturday because of some kind of scheduling conflict with the school, but he got it worked out so that he could give us our grades today. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I'm going to Mexico tomorrow and I wouldn't have been able to get my grade till I got back. I would have been so stressed out the whole time."

"Well, I'm just so happy that I get to turn in the doll. It was so annoying."

"I know what you mean." Miranda nodded.

Jo smiled at Miranda, "Are you excited about going to Mexico?"

"Very. I can't wait to see my grandparents! And it will give me a chance to brush up on my Spanish."

"Pass the pancakes, Lizzie." Sam said reaching across the table.

"Buenos." Lizzie grinned.

"Lizzie, we'd better go. The bus is going to leave us if we don't get going." 

"True." She said and stood up, "Let's go."

"Don't forget your project." Jo called after her.

She nodded and raced to her room.

"Wouldn't want to forget that." Miranda commented as they walked out of the house.

Lizzie smiled, "I can't wait for Christmas vacation to start. It just seems like anything can happen this time of year."

"Even romance?" Miranda smiled and elbowed Lizzie.

Lizzie giggled, "Yes, Miranda, even romance."

"Just make sure you hang a ton of mistletoe everywhere when you have your party!"

"Oh! True. I need to write that down."

"I have tons of party tips. I'm great at throwing parties." Miranda said.

"You had like one successful party and now you're an expert on giving party advice?"

Miranda nodded.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as the bus pulled up.

Gordo sprinted up behind them just in time, "Hi, guys." He panted.

"Why are you so late?" Lizzie asked as they climbed on.

"I was just extra busy this morning."

Miranda wrinkled her nose at him as they sat down.

She reached up and pushed a few fingers through his dark hair, "Do you actually have gel in your hair?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh! That's why you were late. You were busy spending extra time getting ready." Miranda grinned knowingly.

"What? I can't try to look nice once in a while?" Gordo asked.

"It depends on why." Miranda said.

"No reason in particular." He shrugged.

"Uh huh." Miranda cut her eyes at Lizzie and started humming in a romantic tone.

Lizzie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

AN/ What did you think? Did you like it? Yes? No? Feedback! I need feedback! Please review! But, please if you do, keep it clean for my sake and the sake of those who read my reviews. I don't mind your criticism but I would like it if it was presented in a constructive manner. Thanks so much for understanding! sMiLe! =D                            Oy-with-the-poodles


	18. When You and I Get Married

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ This chapter is for my sister Jenny! I love you so much! And readers check out her stories! Her pen name is Mountaineer/TookieClothespin! Her stuff is great and she writes Lizzie McGuire fics too! sMiLe! =D

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the school and let all the kids off.

"I'll carry the doll for you." Gordo offered reaching out his hands to grasp at the plastic doll that Lizzie was toting.

"No thanks." she smiled.

"Why not?"

"Gordo, do you even remember what happened at The Digital Bean?"

"Oh, come on! That was a mistake! Now you're never gonna trust me with a kid again?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Lizzie grinned.

"What are you gonna do when you and I get married? Pack the kids by yourself…"

"When we get married?" Lizzie stopped in her tracks and grabbed his arm so he would have to stop walking too.

"What?" Gordo looked like he was going to be sick.

**_Gordo's POV:_**

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"You just said when we get married." Lizzie stood gaping at him.

"I, I, I…"

"Gordo!"

"I…oh! Look! Kate's coming!"

"What?" Lizzie asked confused.

**_Lizzie's POV:_**__

_No! Uh uh! You are not talking your way out of this one, Mr. Gordon!_

Just then Kate walked up beside Lizzie and tapped her shoulder.

**_Gordo's POV:_**__

_Thank you, Kate!_

Lizzie turned to her and looked at her expectantly.

"Hey, Lizzie. I got your invitation." 

"What invitation?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie waved a hand at him and nodded at Kate.

"And I think that your party sounds cool. I'll be there!" Kate went on.

She too ignored Gordo's question.

"Cooly. I'll see ya then."

"By the way, I really liked those e-mail invites! Very hip. See ya!" Kate waved as she walked away from them.

Gordo looked at Lizzie with a puzzled expression on his face, "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we've got to get to class to hand in this project!"

AN/ I know! Possibly the shortest chapter ever! But I still hope that you liked it! Is that enough L&G for one chapter? Please give me some feedback! And I would just like to give a shout out to Baby Bunnie1. You are so great! Remember guys, please keep the reviews clean and cussing free! Feel free to critique and give me pointers, but please make sure that you keep it constructive! Have a great day and remember to sMiLe! =D Until the next chapter,

Oy-with-the-poodles


	19. It Could Happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

I do own Jerry Garcia. I made him up for my story.

AN/ Hey everyone! Here's an update! Enjoy! sMiLe! =D

Lizzie and Gordo met up with Miranda again in the hallway on their way to class.

Miranda had separated from them, to walk with Jerry when they got off the bus.

"Hi, guys." She smiled as she fell in step beside the pair.

"Hey, Miranda. Where's Jerry?" Lizzie asked.

"He's getting a drink at the water fountain," She explained, "but after school he's gonna come over for dinner. My dad hasn't met him yet."

"Oh." Lizzie nodded, "Are you packed for Mexico yet?"

"Pretty much." 

Lizzie nodded again as she took her seat in Mr. Dig's classroom.

She held the doll on her lap and glanced at Gordo, who gave her a wide smile.

She felt butterflies instantly flit in the pit of her stomach and she gave him a shy grin before turning her attention to Mr. Dig.

**Animated Lizzie:**

What is going on here? I mean I know I like Gordo and everything but…butterflies? I never even got butterflies when I was dating Ronnie. Wow. I really like Gordo. Lizzie Gordon. Elizabeth Gordon. Mrs. David Gordon. Mrs. Elizabeth David Gordon. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire Gordon…

Just then the final bell rang, jerking Lizzie back to the present.

**Animated Lizzie:**

I'll just finish that list later.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Dig greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Mr. Dig." Came the monotone response.

"Today you will be handing in your projects and getting your grades. You will come back to this classroom after school and I will have your grades for you to take home. We'll get started right away. Jerry Garcia and Miranda Sanchez, please bring your project up to the front and hand it to me."

Miranda glanced at Lizzie nervously and stood up with her doll.

Jerry followed her to the front of the room and she handed Mr. Dig the doll, "Thank you, Miss Sanchez."

Miranda nodded and they both went back to their seats.

"Next, Kate Sanders and Ethan Craft."

**Animated Lizzie:**__

It figures that they would be paired together.

Kate walked up to the front with Ethan following her with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Kate handed the doll to Mr. Dig and strolled back to her seat.

To Lizzie's surprise, Kate gave her a small grin as she passed.

**Animated Lizzie:**__

Kate is acting so weird. No. Scratch that. The way that she was acting before was weird. Now she's just acting normal, which is what is weird. 

"Next are Veruca Hemmings and Larry Tudgeman."

Lizzie turned to a clean page in her notebook and stared writing.

Lizzie+Gordo=Love 4Ever.   Gordo.  Lizzie McGuire Gordon.  Mrs. David Gordon.  Gordo and Lizzie Forever…

**Animated Lizzie:**__

_Hey it could happen. He did say when we get married._

"Next are Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon."

Lizzie forced herself to stop writing and picked the doll up off of her lap and headed to the front.

After they had handed in their project, Lizzie took her seat and waited for him to finish calling names.

When everyone had turned in their dolls, Mr. Dig announced, "That's it. The project is over."

AN/ Don't worry. That's not the end of the story. But that is the end of this chapter and the project. So you know what to do now…REVIEW! Please let me know what you thought! Please keep it clean though! I made up Veruca's last name because I don't know what it really is. Have a great day! SMILE! =D

Beth


	20. A and B

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, DVDs, or products.

Lizzie glanced at Gordo and grinned.

They had gotten through the week…together.

Gordo smiled back, thinking the same thing.

When class was over Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand and pulled him out of the classroom.

"What?" Gordo asked.

"I just wanted to double check and make sure that you're definitely coming to my party."

"Yes, Lizzie, I'm definitely coming to your Christmas party." Gordo nodded.

Lizzie gave him an excited look and began walking down the hall.

Gordo walked beside her to their next class.

Miranda had been hanging out with Jerry all day because she said that they wouldn't get to see each other for a while.

After school the four on them went to get their grades.

They were the first ones into Mr. Digs classroom, so, naturally, they were the first to receive their grades.

"Ms. McGuire, Mr. Gordon, you both receive a B." Mr. Dig said.

Lizzie smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

She slapped the palm of Gordo's hand and stepped back to see what Miranda had gotten.

"Ms. Sanchez, Mr. Garcia, you receive an A."

Miranda grinned widely and thanked Mr. Dig.

When Lizzie and Gordo were in the hallway, Gordo frowned, "So how come Miranda and Jerry get an A and you and I get a B?"

"Because Kate had our doll, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. So really a B is good for Kate having it. Who knows what she did to it."

"Hey, Kate wouldn't mess with our project, Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed defensively. 

"What is wrong with you, Lizzie?" Gordo wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Nothing. It's just, I don't think that she would do that."

"Since when?" 

"Since she's nice now." Lizzie said as if it were obvious.

"Ok." Gordo shook his head.

_'Lizzie really has gone off the deep end if she thinks that Kate is nice. What is going on?'_

AN/ What do you think? Chapter 20! I can't believe I've gotten this far. And I would like to thank every single one of you who has read or reviewed my story! It is so encouraging! Once again, a very special thank you to Jasmine. And I also want to send another shout out to Chantelle. SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	21. Adios

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

Miranda came and sat behind Lizzie and Gordo on the bus ride to their houses.

"Hey, Miranda." Lizzie turned in her seat and looked at her.

Gordo nodded his hello.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to say bye. We're leaving at an impossible hour in the morning tomorrow. So I may not see you guys until I get home."

"You mean like the middle of the night?" Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah. Like Grubby Gulch early." Miranda said.

"5:30 in the morning!" Gordo looked horror stricken.

Miranda nodded.

He shuddered.

"Oh! That's right! Gordo's cranky in the morning." Lizzie grinned.

"I'm not cranky!" Gordo insisted. "I'm just slightly annoyed if I'm woke up in the middle of the night."

"5:30 is not the middle of the night, Gordo." Lizzie said.

"Now you turn against me?" Gordo shook his head.

Lizzie smiled and turned back to Miranda, "This is your house. I'll see you when you get back." She hugged Miranda and Gordo echoed her goodbye by hugging Miranda too.

She felt jealousy rise in the pit of her stomach and her eyes narrowed at Miranda threateningly.

Miranda smiled and whispered, "Green is not your color."

**Animated Lizzie:**__

Could I be more ridiculous? Miranda does not like Gordo. Gordo does not like Miranda. He likes me.

Lizzie grinned and shrugged, "Sorry."

Miranda stepped off the bus, "Adios, Amigos!" 

AN/ Hey, all! What did ya think? Good? Bad? Please review! Please keep it clean for my sake! Bye! SMILE!

Oy-with-the-poodles


	22. Spectacular

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Here's an update! =D

Lizzie sighed as she watched Miranda wave one more time and disappear into her house.

"It's gonna be weird spending a summer without Miranda." Gordo commented.

"Just weird? Gordo, it's going to be so depressing and miserable." Lizzie sighed again and slumped in her seat.

"Hey, you still got me." Gordo gave her a smile that almost made her slide all the way to the floor.

Lizzie sat up straight and grinned, "Yeah. And that's not a bad thing at all."

Gordo's smile broadened, "You're not so bad yourself, McGuire."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and stood up.

The bus had pulled up to her house.

"See ya later Gordo."

Gordo nodded and the bus doors closed behind her.

She shivered in the winter cold and pulled her coat closer about her shoulders, "Burr."

She opened the front door of her house but stayed on the welcome mat for a moment to stomp the freshly fallen snow off her new brown boots.

"Mom? Dad?" she called.

Matt passed her on his way upstairs, "Matt." She tousled his hair.

He stopped in his tracks, turned to her slowly, and gave her a suspicious look, "What was that?"

"What was what? Can't an older sister love her little brother?" Lizzie gave him a genuine smile.

"Not this little brother and older sister. What's wrong?" Matt asked accusingly.

"Nothing. Life is just so…spectacular."

"Okay. The last time you acted this weird was when you had a boyfriend."

She frowned for a minute and then shook her head, "You know what? Not even Ronnie Jacobs can ruin my mood. Bye, Matt."

Matt stood in stunned silence as Lizzie strolled into the kitchen, around a corner, and disappeared from sight.

AN/ I am so sorry for the long wait! Well, tell me what you think, but remember to keep it clean! Bye! sMiLe! Oy-with-the-poodles =D


	23. Another IM

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products, or to Disney.

AN/ **This chapter is especially for Jersey Princess! You rock! Thanks so much for all your positive feedback! You are so great and your reviews make me smile! I can't wait for your update, so start typing girlie! As for the rest of my readers, here is an update! Thank you so much for your feedback and support! It means a lot to me! Smile! =D**

"So have you decided on a day for your party?" Gordo asked.

He and Lizzie were on the phone.

He had called her as soon as he got home to find out stuff about her party.

"Yeah. I think that next Friday would be a good day. I'm not sure about a theme though." Lizzie answered as she flipped through a notebook that she had designated as her party-planning notebook.

"Why do you need a theme?"

"Gordo, every great party has a theme. Even Miranda's party had a theme."

"Oh yeah? What was it then?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Lizzie asked getting exasperated.

"Honestly, no I wasn't. I was concentrating on keeping Tudgeman from acting like himself." Gordo replied.

"Her theme was for everything to be perfect." Lizzie stated as if it were obvious.

"That is so ridiculous. That is not a theme."

"It so is! You're just not hip to party planning."

"Whatever." Gordo rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go. Miranda just signed on to her instant messenger and I need to talk to her."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Lizzie hung up her phone and clicked on Miranda's screen name.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Hey, what's up?

SmIlE4mE: I'm just doing some last minute packing. U?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: I was talking to Gordo. He is so totally clueless about how 2 plan a parT. I need your help!

SmIlE4mE: Do U have a theme?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: No. And Gordo doesn't seem to think one is necessary. How CrayZ is th?

SmIlE4mE: Totally CrayZ!

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: I know!

SmIlE4mE: So have U come up with a theme?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: No

SmIlE4mE: I've got a suggestion

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Spill!

SmIlE4mE: Romance and Mistletoe

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Perfect!

SmIlE4mE: Yeah. But who do U hope 2 get caught under the mistletoe with?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Miranda! What kind of question is th?

SmIlE4mE: A reasonable one! I'm going to be gone all Christmas vacation and I'll B totally out of the loop! R U inviting Ethan?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: I guess.

SmIlE4mE: What kind of answer is th? U guess? U guess? U guess????? Isn't th who you're hoping to get caught under the mistletoe with?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: No.

SmIlE4mE: Who? Who? Who?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: I've got to go.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe Signed off at 4:03p.m.

AN/ You like it? Let me know please! Please keep all reviews clean and cussing free! Thanks! SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	24. Romance and Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products. I also own nothing pertaining to Disney.

AN/ Here's a fresh update! SMILE! =D

"So Gordo, I've decided on a theme." Lizzie informed Gordo the next morning.

"What?"

"Romance and Mistletoe."

"Lemme guess, you're hoping that Ethan will realize that the green stuff hanging from the doorframe isn't spinach and you'll both be under the mistletoe at the same time and you'll have your big moment with him?" Gordo rolled his eyes.

"No!" Lizzie exclaimed slightly offended.

**Animated Lizzie:**

_How could he think that after all that's happened…or almost happened?_

Gordo's eyes widened in shock, "Not Ethan? Then who?"

He was almost scared to ask.

Lizzie took a deep breath.

This was it.

She was gonna tell Gordo that it was him that she wanted to kiss, him, not Ethan Craft. Not Ronnie Jacobs. Him. Gordo. Her best friend. She wanted to kiss her best friend and she didn't care who knew it.

"Well, actually, I was kind of hoping that…"

"Lizzie! Come help me with breakfast!" Mrs. McGuire hollered up the stairs.

"Gordo, I've gotta go. Duty calls." Lizzie said.

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Lizzie? You were kind of hoping what? Hello?" Gordo sat down in his desk chair and let out a heavy sigh.

Lizzie headed down the stairs, "Coming, mom!"

She walked into the kitchen still clutching the phone in one hand.

"Who was that on the phone?" Jo McGuire asked.

"Gordo. I was telling him about my party. I've decided on the theme."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Romance and Mistletoe." Lizzie smiled dreamily.

"Really?" Jo cocked an eyebrow as she cut up vegetables for omelets.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Lizzie bit her lower lip in worry.

She hadn't thought about what her mom was gonna think about her chosen theme.

"Well, Lizzie, it's fine with me. But who are you hoping to find yourself under that mistletoe with?"

"Mom!" Lizzie grabbed the pancake mix out of the cupboard and poured some out into a measuring cup.

"I'm just curious! You obviously have an idea of who it is. Miranda's not here so you wouldn't be doing it as a favor to her." Mrs. McGuire smiled.

Lizzie cracked open an egg and poured it into the batter, "Fine, I want to kiss…Gordo."

**Animated Lizzie:**__

_I said that out-loud? Wow!_

"I knew it!" Jo exclaimed.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that Gordo is such a nice boy."

"I'll give you that." Lizzie smiled, a dreamy expression crossing her face.

Mrs. McGuire grinned, "It's about time!"

AN/ Hey all! I'm back! My life has been so busy lately that it's a wonder that I managed this much of an update, so don't hold the length against me, please. Besides are you starting to get a whiff of the L/G romance starting to blossom? Just a reminder, please keep your reviews clean and cussing free! Thanks! Have a great day and don't to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	25. Calling Gordo

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ I'm back!!!!!!!!! Enjoy this chapter! D

Lizzie smiled as she finished her pancakes and omelet.

She took a big swallow of orange juice and pushed her chair back from the table, as she stood up with her plate and glass in hand.

"I'm done. Thanks, mom" she said giving her mom an extra tight squeeze as she was leaving the room.

She pounded up the stairs, skipping a few steps on her way to her room.

She grabbed her purple phone and punched in the number that was so familiar to her that she could dial without a glance at the buttons.

Lizzie contemplated pulling out the instruction booklet for her telephone and putting her best friend/new love interest, on speed dial.

**Animated Lizzie:**

_How come I haven't done that before now?_

"Hello." Gordo said into the phone.

Lizzie grinned at the sound of his voice, "Hey, Gordo. Sorry I had to get off so abruptly. My mom wanted help with breakfast."

"No problem. But, what were you saying before you got off?"

"Umm, 'duty calls?" she asked nervously.

She felt her hands turning clammy, as she comprehended what he was talking about.

"No, before that. You were saying how you didn't want to have Ethan under the mistletoe with you at your party. And you were about to tell me who you were hoping would be under it with you." Gordo said.

She could here the slight desperation in his voice.

"Umm…oh that! Forget that!" Lizzie said her insides feeling twisted as tears formed behind her eyes.

**Animated Lizzie:**

_Why can't I just tell him? Tell him!_

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words refused to leave her throat.

She could feel her mouth forming the words 'You, Gordo! You! I want to be under the mistletoe with you!

But still the words wouldn't come out.

"Lizzie, are you all right?" Gordo asked when he heard a small squeak coming from her end.

Lizze gave up on forming the words into audible sentences and closing her mouth, nodded her head.

"Lizzie?" Gordo was starting to get worried.

She suddenly realized that Gordo couldn't see her and put together a string of words, "I'm fine, Gordo. Really. I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up without giving him a chance to reply.

But Gordo could hear the strains of tearful sadness in her voice and he hung up his phone and sighed.

There was something going with his best friend and he was going to find out what it was!

AN/ Hey, I know the length is so short and I'm sorry for that, but this is just kind of a chapter to get me back into my writing groove. I kind of fell out of it for a while, but I'm back on track and will try to give you another update, if not by tomorrow, then at least by Friday. So just a reminder, please keep your reviews clean and cussing free! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	26. The Digital Bean

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Here's an update! Enjoy!

Lizzie stuck her phone in its cradle and heaved a heavy sigh.

**Animated Lizzie:**

_You know? Right about now would be a great opportunity to write in my journal._

She pulled her pink, leopard printed, furry diary out of it's dusty hiding place behind her jewelry box and opened to a fresh page. She wrote one sentence.

Dear diary,

I like Gordo.

"Well, that wasn't helpful." She said staring at the words.

"What wasn't helpful?" came the sound of her brother's voice.

She whipped around and saw Matt standing a little to close for comfort.

She snapped the diary shut and held on to it so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

That journal held some of her deepest thoughts and feeling, not to mention her latest and most startling revelation.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before you step foot in my room?" Lizzie said angrily.

"Well," he backed into the hallway, but stayed on the threshold of her door, "I'm not in your room, am I?" he asked innocently.

"You were. And how long have you been standing there?" she demanded, standing up but still keeping a firm grip on the pink book.

"Why? What are you hiding in that hideous thing?" he asked eyeing her diary with accusing eyes.

"Matt, leave!" she walked across her wood floor and shut the door, turning the lock for security.

"Hey!" Matt yelled from the other side.

Lizzie tucked the journal back behind her jewelry box and stepped over to her mirror.

She pulled at the ends of her blond hair and contemplated how she should wear it that day.

Ponytail, she decided pulling her hair up and securing it with a purple hair tie.

She slipped into jeans and a white t-shirt with the words QT PIE on the front and began applying eye shadow.

She finished her make-up within ten minutes and slipped on some white platforms.

"Mom, will you drive me to the Digital Bean?" she asked coming down the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, honey. Just give me a few minutes." Mrs. McGuire said, smiling at her daughter.

Lizzie nodded, "Thanks, mom."

The phone rang just then, "Hello?" Lizzie asked picking it up on the first ring since she was standing beside it.

"Hey, Lizzie" Gordo said softly.

"Oh, hey." Lizzie said, her throat feeling dry. She had been kind of rude to him, she knew, just hanging up on him like that.

"Umm…I'm going to the Digital Bean for a shake. Do you want to meet me there? Maybe we could talk?"

"Sure, Gordo. My mom's dropping me off there anyway. See you there. Bye." This time she made sure to let him say something before she hung up the phone.

"Bye," he echoed.

Lizzie set the phone on it's base and turned to see her mother grinning at her, "What did Gordo want?"

"He wants to meet at the Digital Bean." Lizzie said.

Jo McGuire smiled in reply, "Does he know that you like him?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Lizzie shrugged.

"Well, I'm ready to take you."

They arrived at the teen hangout within minutes, and when Lizzie strolled in, she saw Gordo sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Have you ordered?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you." He smiled shyly.

"Oh. Thanks."

"What do you want?" he questioned, standing up.

"Um. A strawberry smoothie, thanks." She tried to hand him a five-dollar bill.

"I've got it." He pushed her hand away and walked to the counter before she could protest.

"Thanks." She called after him.

He nodded and told the cashier their order.

Lizzie took a deep breath as he headed back to their table carrying two icy pink drinks.

"So…" Lizzie said trying to fill the silence between them, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Gordo began.

She could see the uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"You and me." He let out a long breath as if he had been holding those words in all his life and was relieved to be rid of the burden.

"What about us?" Lizzie asked, refusing to meet his gaze.

She knew that she was making it hard but she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Lizzie," he said grabbing her hand.

She glanced at their hands and then finally met his eyes.

She gulped as he leaned in closer to her.

Just as he was about to kiss her, she turned her head, making his lips collide with her cheek.

He leaned back staring at her, "I'm sorry. I, I'm just not ready." She shook her head and slid out of her seat, dashing out of the Digital Bean, leaving Gordo with two melting smoothies.

AN/ I know! What was she thinking? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Please keep the feedback clean and cussing free! Till next chapter! SMILE! D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	27. Sneakers for Sale

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ So I just went back and re-read the most recent chapter of this story and let me tell you, even I don't know what I was thinking! Read on!

Lizzie found herself outside the Digital Bean in seconds.

She looked down and up the street trying to figure out what to do next.

She heard Gordo's voice calling after her and the sound of pounding footsteps following close behind her, so she opted to duck into the closest store possible.

Lizzie found herself ducking behind a display of brightly colored, fifty percent off tennis shoes.

She took a peek around the side and saw Gordo standing outside the Digital Bean wearing a bewildered expression.

She ducked as he turned her way, but it was to late.

She had been spotted next to an animal print sneaker.

Gordo sprang into action, racing toward the door, sending the customer alert bell swinging wildly.

Lizzie jumped from where she was crouching and took off toward the back of the store.

No way did she want to face Gordo right now.

She'd humiliated herself in the Digital Bean and now she was making herself look like a loony, one cracker short of a box.

"Lizzie! Where are you going?" Gordo hollered after her retreating back.

Before she knew what was happening he was right on her heels in an all out chase.

She lost him around the children's shoes when she ducked into the employee break room, for a breath, but was forced right into his sights when one of the employee's insisted that she must vacate immediately.

He met her beside the women's shoe section and grabbed her arm.

She tried to struggle free but he wasn't about to let go.

"Gordo, let go of me!" Lizzie said trying to twist out of his grip.

"What is wrong with you? Are you crazy? Why are you running from me?"

Lizzie glared at him and her mixed up emotions turned to anger, "Just let go of me, David Gordon! I just want you to stay away from me! She slipped out of his loosened grip and retreated quickly without bothering to look at him.

If she had, she would have seen the hurt and shock that her words had caused.

Even as she ran to a pay phone and dialed her house she didn't allow herself to think about Gordo.

Got to get home, got to get home, got to get home. Those words resounded in her mind as she waited for someone to pick up the phone.

To her dismay, Matt answered the phone.

"Matt, put mom on, now!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Mom!"

Lizzie pulled the phone from her ear and tried to rid herself of the ringing her brother's yelling had left her with.

"Hello." Came Jo McGuire's voice on the other end.

By this time hot tears were pouring down Lizzie's flushed cheeks and she had to force the words out of her mouth, "Mom, I need you. I'm at the phone booth about a block from the Digital Bean. Please come get me."

"Are you okay? What happened? Is Gordo with you?" Her mom asked quickly as she heard the catch in Lizzie's voice.

"I'm fine, no he's not with me now. I need you to pick me up."

"Okay, honey. I'll be right there!"

Lizzie sighed and hung up the phone.

She slid down to the pavement and began to actually think about what had happened back there.

I hurt Gordo, I hurt Gordo, I hurt Gordo. That was about the only thing that she could think until her mom pulled up next to the curb and she climbed into the car.

Jo asked a few questions as she drove Lizzie home, but she thought she already knew what had happened.

Lizzie went to her room when they got home to try and get some rest, but when she finally did fall asleep she dreamed of Gordo and re-lived the scene in her dreams over and over again…

AN/ Do you like it? If you do, please click the review button and send me one of those dazzling, wonderful things called reviews that we authors appreciate so much! Please let me know that you read it. Just please remember to keep them in accordance with the rating on this story. Please keep all of your reviews clean and cussing free! I really don't mind constructive criticism but some words just don't need to be said. Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE! D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	28. Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ AHH! It's been over a year! But I'm back!

The morning light pushed it's way past Lizzie's closed eyelids.

Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she smiled.

She had woken up feeling refreshed, rested, and ready to greet this day head on.

_Lovely sunshine._ She thought sweetly. _You traveled all that way just to wake me up._

Suddenly, a shattering thought struck her.

"I hurt Gordo" raced to the front of her mind.

Scenes from the day before came rushing at her like an angry train.

She glared at the ceiling before flipping over and burying her face in her pillow.

_Cruel sunshine, cruel reality, cruel world!_ She thought, angrily kicking her sheets off.

Lizzie reluctantly dragged herself up to a sitting position and glanced at her clock.

10:20 am it said in bold red numbers.

Sighing, she willed herself out of the bed and into the shower.

After a record breaking forty minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, a curl of steam following her feet as she stepped into her bedroom.

She decided to log onto her messenger in hopes of finding Miranda online.

Ready to spill her guts to her best friend, she clicked on Miranda's screen name, smiling when she saw it highlighted.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Miranda! How R things?

SmIlE4mE: Gr8! I am so loving it down here! How R things there?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Ugg! So bad, Miranda! Confession time.

SmIlE4me: Uh oh. What happened?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Ok. I like Gordo.

Lizzie hit enter and cringed, as she waited for a response. None came for a full two minutes.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: R U there? You haven't like passed out or something, right?

SmIlE4mE: You don't mean like a friend, do you?

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: ahh, no.

SmIle4me: Well, this isn't incredibly shocking seeing as how u looked like u were going 2 throw up when Gordo hugged me bye. But still I didn't know it was like for serious or N E thing.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Ahh, yeah. Major serious, like we've almost kissed several times, serious.

SmIlE4mE: WHAT! Y didn't u tell me? Oh, w8! Gordo just logged on. He's IMing me now 2.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: Yeah, I C th. I'm gonna get off B4 he tries to message me 2. TTYL.

SmIlE4mE: K. Bye. Tell me more l8er. I'll be on tonight if you wanna ch.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe: K.

DaYdReAmEr4LiFe signed off at 11:10 am.

Lizzie felt no better as she clicked out of her messenger.

She logged onto her e-mail and checked her inbox for messages.

One new message.

She clicked on it, wondering with a feeling of excitement, who it was from.

It was from Kate.

Subject: Hey!

Hey Lizzie!

Just wanted to drop you a note and see how you're doing. Also, is this party gonna be formal or casual dress. I know it's only Sunday but I'm going shopping today and wanted to know if I'd need a new dress. Just a thought, but do you wanna go with me? I'm leaving at 12:00 so when you get this call me, cause I probably won't have time to check this before I leave. Talk to you later.

Kate

Lizzie ran downstairs and asked her mom if it was okay to go shopping with Kate.

Jo looked confused for a moment, but slowly nodded her head. "Umm, am I missing something here, honey?

"Oh! Me and Kate are friends again."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you when you get back then. Maybe when you get back we can pop some popcorn and talk." Jo smiled an encouraging kind of smile

"K. Thanks. I love you!" Lizzie gave her mom a hug before rushing back upstairs.

Lizzie had sensed a feeling of closeness with her mom ever since she had shared her heart with her about Gordo.

She could tell that her mom was feeling it to, and figured that maybe this kind of closeness was the beginning of a bond between her and her mom.

She and her mom were moving into a new season of their relationship, and Lizzie was happy to have a sincere friendship with her mom begin to form.

She chewed her thumbnail for a moment before picking up the phone and dialing Kate's number.

It had been a while but the familiar digits were still in Lizzie's memory.

Kate picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kate. This is Lizzie. I just got your e-mail."

"Oh! Good. I was just about to call you. I realized that not everyone probably checks their e-mail as often as I do, and that you might not get it in time."

Lizzie glanced at the clock. 11:17. "Yeah, I just got it. And yes, I would really like to go with you."

"Really? Cool. Will you be ready by 12:00?" Kate asked. Lizzie could detect a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. I think so. I've already had a shower so I just have to put on my makeup."

"Okay. Well, me and my mom will swing by and pick you up then."

"Okay. See you then!" Lizzie hung up, surprised by the excitement she was feeling at the thought of shopping with her old friend.

Maybe this day had started out with an angry edge, but for Lizzie things were starting to look better.

AN/ What did you think? Please rate this chapter/story1-5. 1being horrible. 2 being not horrible but not good either. 3 being okay. 4 being pretty good. and 5 being exellent.Let me know! Remember to keep the reviews clean and cussing free. Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE! D

Beth


End file.
